Vorlage:Wusstest du schon...
...dass Die Mogrys die einzigen Final Fantasy-Charaktere sind, die in jeden Kingdom Hearts-Spiel vorkommen? ...dass Kurt Zisa nach einer realen Person benannt wurde, welche einen Namenswettbewerb für Kingdom Hearts gewonnen hat? ...dass Soras Kleidung, sowie die Größe seiner Hände und Füße, eine Anspielung auf Micky Maus sind? ...dass eigentlich Micky Maus der Protagonist von Kingdom Hearts sein sollte? ...dass die Zahl 13 (XIII) eine immer wiederkehrende Rolle in der Kingdom Hearts-Serie hat? ...dass Axel/Lea in vielen Sprachen den selben Synchronsprecher wie Reno aus Final Fantasy VII hat? ...dass die Mitglieder der Organisation XIII aus dem Schloss des Entfallens in Jiminys Tagebuch erscheinen, trotz dass Sora sämtliche Erinnerungen verloren hat und zwei Mitglieder nie getroffen hat? ...dass laut Tetsuya Nomura das Design des Dunkeltrolls an Ifrit aus Final Fantasy X angelehnt ist? ...dass der tiefe Dschungel nicht in Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories vorkommt, aber dafür in den ersten Bildern von der Entwicklung des Spiels? ...dass Meister Eraqus ein Anagram zu Square darstellt, welches eine Referenz zu Square-Enix ist. ...dass ein verstecktes Mickey-Zeichen über dem Zeichen von Der Stadt Traverse Weltenausgang ist? ...dass im Gumi-Hangar vom Schloss Disney ein verstecktes Micky-Zeichen ist? ...dass Halloween Town realistischer und detailiertere Texturen hat, da es im Ursprung mit Stop-Motion Technik aufgenommen wurde, anstatt eine normale Zeichenanimation zu sein? ...dass Sora der erste Charakter ist, welcher drei Schlüsselschwerter zugleich hält? ...dass Das Geweihte Land bereits im ersten Kingdom Hearts Spiel vorkommen sollte, jedoch aufgrund der Enginge noch nicht möglich war? ...dass laut dem Nikolaus, Riku zu Sora sagte, dass es so etwas wie den Nikolaus nicht gibt? ...dass Vexen den niedrigsten Sitz aller Mitglieder der Organisation XIII im Schloss das niemals war hat? ...dass laut Tetsuya Nomura Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories eigentlich Kingdom Hearts: Lost Memories heißen sollte? ...dass Luxords Waffe Finest Fantasy 13 eine Anspielung an die Spielreihe Final Fantasy XIII ist? ...dass in Japan die Begriffe Reverse und Rebirth, welche in Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories vorkommen, gleichbedeutend sind? ...dass Kairis erster Teil im Namen ("Kai") auf japanisch "Meer" (海) heißt und ihr ganzer Name "Nautische Meile" (海里 or 浬) bedeuted, was das gleiche ist? ...dass Xemnas sowohl das allerste Mitglied der Organisation XIII ist, welches bekämpft werden kann, als auch das allerletzte Mitglied? ...dass Bahamut ursprünglich als Rufen-Charakter in Kingdom Hearts geplant war? ...dass, wenn du den tiefen Dschungel vor dem Wunderland beendest, in einer darauffolgenden Szene mit Malefiz und den anderen Bösewichten anstatt Alice Schneewittchen sehen kannst? ...that the Japanese name for Moogle, Mōguri (モーグリ), is a portmanteau of the Japanese words mogura (mole) and kōmori (bat)? ...that Hades and Captain Hook are the only Disney bosses in Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories to use sleights? ...that Luxord did not appear in Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, even though he wields cards and the gameplay of the game was entirely based on cards? ...that Dissidia Final Fantasy was originally intended to be a Kingdom Hearts game, but Disney didn't want their characters fighting each other? ...that Auron is the first character to be declined by Sora to be a permanent party member? ...that the Magnum Loader is based on the Magna Roader from Final Fantasy VI, and even shares the same kana (マグナローダー, Maguna Rōdā)? ...that in GameSpot's pre-release coverage of Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, they misspelled Xaldin as Z'aldin because of its pronunciation? ...that in ''Kingdom Hearts II, the Gullwings were once followers of Maleficent? ...that several pieces of equipment, such as Ribbon and Ultima Weapon, are derived from the Final Fantasy series? ...that Yen Sid is Disney spelled backwards? ...that Tetsuya Nomura originally created plans for 358 missions in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, but the finished product only had ninety-three? ...that although Neverland was shown in an early scan for Kingdom Hearts coded, it never appeared in the finished product? ...that the main weapon of the series was originally intended to be a chainsaw-like weapon instead of the Keyblade? ...that in the Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories manga, Larxene was seen reading a book about the infamous French writer Marquis De Sade, the namesake of sadism? ...that the checkers on Roxas's jacket represent light and darkness? ...that Auron is the first Final Fantasy character to be an official member of Sora's party? ...that every time when Goofy changes into an animal, he transforms into some kind of turtle? ...that Monstro is the only "world" which sometimes disappears when traveled to? ...that Axel, Sam Flynn, and Demyx are the only characters to technically curse in the Kingdom Hearts universe? ...that the kana for Hercules is based on his original Greek name, '''Heracles? ...that Xigbar is Tetsuya Nomura's favorite character in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days's multiplayer mode? ...that Marluxia was originally intended to be a female character? ...that most of Demyx's weapons are named after musical or rock and roll terms? ...that in Kingdom Hearts II, Atlantica is the only world without a single treasure chest? ...that Olympus Coliseum is currently the only Disney-based world to feature a Final Fantasy character? ...that in the 100 Acre Wood, the Attack command is changed to Hit to downplay violence? ...that nearly all of Luxord's weapons in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days are named after cards from the Tarot deck's Major Arcana? ...that Xemnas is the only member of Organization XIII whose title does not have an official English translation? ...that Roxas goes on more missions with Xion than with anyone else in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days? ...that Lexaeus and Ansem, Seeker of Darkness, each have a sleight named "Rockshatter" in Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, but not in Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories? ...that in the beta trailer of Kingdom Hearts, Sora was meant to access the Keyhole to Destiny Islands, and that he was the one who was meant to be saved and not Kairi? ...that in Another side, Another story dive, when Roxas is running up Memory's Skyscraper after throwing Riku the Oblivion, Roxas can be seen wielding Oathkeeper AND the Kingdom Key? ...dass es in Kingdom Hearts II über 140 verschiedene Charaktere gibt? Kategorie:Vorlagen